


Acts of love

by traveler_of_heart



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6778702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traveler_of_heart/pseuds/traveler_of_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People say "I love you" in many ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acts of love

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble that I wrote for my lovely friend Adriana :D

There are unspoken words of love in every single action. 

Cat is very good with words, but only when they’re not making her vulnerable, or showing what she’s actually going through. And Kara, as everything else, excels at telling Cat how much she loves her and also showing it.

She says “I love you” everytime she wakes up early to cook Carter and Cat their favorite breakfast, cleaning everything before Cat has a chance to freak out over the mess. She says “I love you” when they’re crossing the street or going through a crowded area and she gently places her hand on Cat’s lower back, a silent reassurance that she is there to protect her from anything. Kara talks about love with the drawings she makes of Cat at every given opportunity. She shows support on nights where work is too much and Cat can’t even get a break for dinner, so she shows up with her favorite food at the office.

And Cat has learned. She truly has. Because every single one of these actions has ignited something inside her. Everytime Kara cares for her or makes her laugh or even looks at her with that adoration in her eyes, something inside her grows and roots itself in Cat’s heart.

Love.

So Cat tries. She makes sure to remember anniversaries like clockwork. She sends Kara’s favorite flowers every monday. When Thanksgiving comes, she hosts a dinner at her penthouse and finally meets Alex and Eliza Danvers. She calls Winn by his name -that speaks volumes, really-. Cat goes out of her way to let Kara know that she loves her and treasures her presence more than anything else. Some days are hard. Being a superhero and the CEO of a media empire is time consuming and sometimes there isn’t enough hours in a day. Sometimes there are close calls and late meetings.

But there is always a moment of the day when Kara can make Cat a perfect cup of coffee. There is always a moment when Cat can show up with Kara’s favorite take out.

And when they finally say “I love you” and look into each other’s eyes, it feels like everything is in its place. 

It feels like home.


End file.
